Finally
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu BROKEN KOOKMIN Bts ft Teen Top
1. Chapter 1

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin jadi End nya udah ketebak jelas nyesek karna dalam epep ini gw emang niat misahin Jungkook sama Jimin dan gw masih KookMin shipper alasannya tidak di ketahui jadi cari tau sendiri oke !

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#Suatu Hari di Dorm BTS**

Jimin masih terus diam dan berdiri di depan dapur tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dia masih setia melihat skinship yang di lakukan maknae **nya** mari kita tekankan pada kata **Nya.** Disana berdiri maknaenya yang sedang di peluk salah satu member di grupnya dan anehnya sang maknae yang hanya berbeda dua tahun dibawahnya itu terlihat menikmati sentuhan member lain.

"Jiminnie" panggil maknae grupnya mari kita panggil dia Jungkook.

"Ne Kookie" jawab Jimin dengan nada ceria.

Jimin berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan. Jimin ingin mengelak dan menepis kenyataan kalau saat ini Jungkook seakan menjauh dari jangkauannya dan seakan mendekat pada Taehyung.

"Hey kalian ! cepat bersiap kita ada acara di Music Bank setelah ini" ucap sang leader yang sok bertampang sangar dan sok berkharisma.

"Jim apa kau sakit?"

"Eh ani Jin hyung" jawab Jimin kaget saat tiba-tiba Jin berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau sakit bilang saja Jimin-ah" ucap Jin penuh perhatian.

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar betapa perhatiannya hyungnya ini. Dan hey, dimana namja yang sah menjadi kekasihnya? Lagi-lagi Jimin menyadari kalau Jungkook mungkin bukan untuknya. Dan kini Jimin sangat yakin dengan keinginannya untuk melepaskan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah" panggil Jimin saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar.

"Waeyo Jiminnie?" tanya Jungkook bingung karna biasanya Jimin punya panggilan kesayangan sendiri untuk memanggil Jungkook.

"Mianhae, aku tau aku egois selama ini aku hanya ingin berpura-pura tidak tau tapi kenyataannya sangat menyakitkan" ucap Jimin sendu.

"Apa maksudmu Jiminnie aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Aku tau kau sudah ehm ani tidak pernah mencintaiku aku saja yang terlalu egois"

"Park Jimin aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" ucap Jungkook frustasi.

"Lets Break Up" lirih Jimin

Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Jungkook dan menuju mobil menyerobot tempat duduk Yoongi dan di hadiahi teriakan emas sang rapper. Jin yang tau apa yang terjadi mencoba menenangkan sang rapper karna tadi secara sengaja Jin menguping pembicaraan Jungkook dan Jimin

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di ruang make-up tidak ada hanya member Bts tapi ada boyband yang menjadi sunbae mereka Teen Top. Jimin duduk diam setelah selesai di make-up di samping _Lead vocal merangkap visual_ Teen Top yang sibuk dengan dua gadget di tangannya. Hell, dua gadget bro #abaikan.

Jimin sedang sibuk dengan dunianya dan Chunji sendiri juga sibuk dengan dunianya. Bahkan Jimin tidak sadar telah menjadi objek perhatian dari Hyungnya.

"Arrrggghhhhtttt !" reflek Jimin menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan frustasi dari namja di sebelahnya

"Waeyo sunbae?"

"Aku kalah" jawab Chunji lemah sambil melemparkan asal tabletnya lebih tepatnya itu tablet L. Joe dan sang rapper yang menangisi nasib tabletnya "Kau ingin mencobanya ehmm..."

"Jimin sunbae. Park Jimin"

"Oh ne, jangan panggil aku sunbae ne panggil saja aku Chunji Hyung atau Chanhee Hyung ehmm Chunji Hyung saja lebih baik" ucap Chunji diiringi wink mautnya

"MODUS!" teriak para member Teen Top serentak

Chunji hanya mendengus kesal dan memberikan tablet yang tadi sempat di lemparnya ke tangan Jimin. Lalu mencoba mengajari salah satu maknae hoobaenya. Sementara Jungkook yang bisa melihat Jimin dari bayangan cermin hanya bisa meremas celana yang dipakainya penuh nafsu.

Selesai acara mereka Jimin berniat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua namja yang sangat di kenalnya sedang melakukan ciuman panas di atas washtafel. Taehyung yang melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook dan Jungkook yang terlihat menikmati ciuman mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa berdiri di sini?"

Buru-buru Jimin mengusap air matanya kasar dan menatap seseorang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chunji Hyung"

"Kau tidak masuk? Kalau begitu aku mau masuk" ucap Chunji bingung saat melihat Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi tanpa ada niat untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ahh... Hyung jangan masuk dulu!" cegah Jimin mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Chunji dari pintu di belakangnya.

"Eh kenapa? Aku ingin mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamku Jimin-ah aku sudah menahannya sejak di panggung tadi"

"Jebal Hyung jangan!"

Dan terjadilah asik berebut pintu untuk membuka dan menutup pintu. Dan pada akhirnya...

Braaaakkkkk...

 **TeBeCe**

Kembali sama epep baru gw yang awal castnya MyungJoe dan sengaja KookMin emang nggak bersatu karena sesuanu dan gw pikir ff bahagia tentang mereka udah banyak. Dan kekompakkan para KookMin shipper dimana satu nggak update yg lain juga gitu #gwbanggacoyyy

Dan sorry kalau emang gw updatenya lama karna di saat author lain hiatus karna UN gw malah lanjut terus walaupun long update gw usahain masih nulis disela-sela ujian. Sekian curhatan gw

NB : bakal di lanjut kalau emang yg mau nih cerita banyak lumayanpun nggakpapa

 **TERIMA CHUNJI**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Braaaakkkkk...

Jimin terdiam menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam sementara Chunji terdiam karena salah tingkah mencoba stay cool di saat (masih) mencoba menahan hasratnya yang tertunda. Sementara dua makhluk (?) yang menjadi objek mata mereka hanya menatap blank kaget dan terkejut.

"Eh mian ne aku tidak sengaja" ucap Chunji canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengalihkan rasa groginya "Jimin-ah kenapa kau tidak bilang eoh kalau temanmu juga melakukan urusan mereaka?" tanya Chunji yang (sama sekali) tidak paham dengan situasi saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Hyung" lirih Jimin dan masih menunduk

"Eh Jinjja? Kalau begitu mian ne aku buru-buru kalian bisa melanjutkannya kok aku hanya ingin menuntaskan hasratku"

Buru-buru Chunji langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melakukan tugasnya. Mari kita abaikan Chunji dan urusannya kita kembali pada maknae line di bangtan.

Taehyung masih terdiam dan memeluk leher Jungkook sementara Jimin hanya diam menunduk tidak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan

"Mianhae" lirih Jimin dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"JIMIN" panggil Jin saat melihat Jimin berlari begitu saja keluar dari gedung music bank acaranya memang sudah selesai. Tapi mereka harus pulang bersama bukan? Dan Jin yang mendapat tugas untuk mencari ke tiga maknae grupnya yang menghilang.

"Hyung dimana Jimin?" tanya Hoseok yang mendengar teriakan Jin tadi

"Molla, aku akan mengikutinya dan Hoseok-ah kau mencari dua maknae sisanya oke?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan berjalan berlainan arah dengan Jin yang memilih mengejar Jimin. Ada sedikit rasa sakit bagi Hoseok saat Jin masih menyimpan Jimin di hatinya. Apalah arti Hoseok selama ini? Cat kuku Hyolyn?

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Eh Jiminnie lagi"

Jimin mendongak dan melihat Chunji yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang melelehkan mentega (?) dan hati Ai #ciaelahh.

"Chunji Hyung"

"Show sudah berakhir dan tadi aku sempat melihat beberapa member Bangtan mencarimu" ucap Chunji yang kini juga duduk di samping Jimin yang masih setia menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa Hyung bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja karna kau bersandar pada van kami"

"Eh?"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum canggung apalagi melihat semua member Teen Top yang juga ikut jongkok bersamanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ricky

"Ehmm sebentar lagi" lirih Jimin

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Niel to the point " ahh tidak usah di jawab pun aku sudah tau" potong Niel sebelum Jimin menjawab.

"Mau ikut ke dorm kami?" tawar C.A.P serentak semua member menatap ke arah sang leader yang terkenal cuek bahkan untuk para member sendiri tiba-tiba begitu perhatian pada orang yang baru di kenal.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu? Aku sedang mencoba terlihat ramah"

"Ani" jawab semuanya

"Acuhkan saja dia ! apa kau tersesat?"

Pletakkkk...

Chunji meringis saat kepalanya dipukul penuh cinta dengan L. Joe yang kini menatap Chunji ganas sekaligus prihatin karena sepertinya kebodohan teman seangakatan dan seperjuangannya sudah tingkat dewa.

"Mana mungkin dia tersesat babo" ucap emosi

"Ahh.. aku kan hanya bertanya kau tidak perlu menjitak kepalaku smurf"

L. Joe langsung menatap Chunji tajam yang di balas tatapan mata Chunji yang juga tak kalah tajam. Jimin sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman entah mengapa melihat interaksi antar para member Teen Top sedikit membuat moodnya membaik.

"Jiminnie..."

Semua orang langsung menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka termasuk Jimin. Berbeda dengan yang lain Jimin malah menunduk dan seakan menghapus kontak diantara mereka berdua.

"Yang lain sudah menunggu, ayo kita pulang!" pinta Jungkook dingin

Jimin perlahan bangkit dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah Jungkook dan para member Teen Top yang menatap aneh interaksi antara Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Aku pulang dulu ne Hyungdeul, gomawo sudah menemaniku" ucap Jimin diiringi sebuah senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit

"Nde. Hati-hati Jiminnie" teriak Changjo saat Jimin sudah meninggalkan tempatnya dengan Jungkook

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin sendirian saat ini di dorm member yang lain sedang ada urusan di luar begitu pula dengan Jungkook yang Jimin tidak ingin tau kemana. Mereka sudah berakhir dan Jimin yang mengakhirinya dari awal memang Jimin yang memulai jadi Jimin harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengakhirinya.

"Jimin-ah"

Buru-buru Jimin menghapus air matanya yang sempat turun karena mengingat hubungannya dengan Jungkook selama setahun ini benar-benar tidak meninggalkan kesan yang berharga.

"Jin Hyung?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jin yang duduk di samping Jimin

"Ani Hyung"

"Sebelumnya mianhae Jimin-ah, tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaranmu dan Jungkook"

"Eh, Jinjja Hyung?"

"Nde, dan aku mendengar bahwa kau dan Jungkook sudah...berakhir"

"Kami memang sudah berakhir"

"Apa itu karena Taehyung?"

Jimin langsung menoleh menatap Jin tidak percaya bagaimana pertanyaan Jin bisa tepat sasaran padahal Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada para member.

"Tentu aku tau. Satu-satunya member yang paling dekat dengan Jungkook selain dirimu adalah Taehyung bukan?" jawab Jin yang paham dengan tatapan yang di berikan Jimin

"Ne, tapi sepenuhnya juga bukan karena Taehyung , ini semua memang keputusanku dan aku sudah lama memikirkannya Hyung" lirih Jimin

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi Jimin-ah?"

"Karena aku memang harus melakukannya Hyung. Aku tau aku yang bersalah aku yang mengawali aku pula yang harus mengakhiri bukan?"

Greep...

Jin memeluk tubuh Jimin erat membiarkan dia menjadi sandaran Jimin lagi membiarkan Jimin menangis sepuasnya mengeluarkan apapun yang membuatnya merasa tersakiti. Jin tau betapa Jimin mencintai Jungkook bagaimana cara Jimin mengejar Jungkook sampai bisa mendapatkan maknae Bangtan tersebut. Jin tau berapa banyak pengorbanan yang Jimin lakukan untuk mendapatkan Jungkook dan apakah itu masih kurang di mata Jeon Jungkook?

"Menangislah Jimin-ah"

"Katakan kalau perbuatanku ini benar Hyung"

Jin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin mencoba menenangkan lelaki mungil di depannya. Tidak peduli jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di dalam sebuah kamar Vmin duduk saling berhadapan Jimin sendiri hanya memasang wajah polosnya seakan dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun walaupun di dalam hatinya Jimin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Jadi Jimin-ah sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook saat itu..."

"Aku dan dia sudah berakhir Taehyung-ah dan kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun itu hak kalian bukan?"

"Jimin..."

"Kalian tidak perlu menutupinya lagi aku sudah tau lagipula. Dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" lirih Jimin

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya

"Nde, walaupun sudah terlambat. Ku harap kau bisa memaafkanku"

Jimin tersenyum memberikan senyum termanis yang dia punya untuk Taehyung walaupun di dalamnya Jimin menangis Jimin berharap kenyataan pahit ini hanya sebuah mimpi dan Jimin ingin segera terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Namjoon Hyung"

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin penuh tanda tanya sementara Jimin terus berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka. Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Jimin dan Taehyung sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin ini semua berakhir seperti ini.

"Jimin Hyung"

"Jungkook-ah, kau bisa memakai kamarku malam ini dan aku akan tidur dengan Namjoon Hyung"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Hyung benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya?" tanya Jungkook sendu

"Ne, aku sudah terlalu lama menyakiti kalian dan ku rasa memang ini akhirnya dan aku melepaskanmu"

"Kalau ku katakan aku tidak ingin berakhir?"

"Kau egois Jungkook-ah" ucap Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jungkook.

"Hyung..."

"Aku di sini yang menjadi pihak yang bersalah apa kau ingin aku terus merasa bersalah di antara kalian?" lirih Jimin mencoba menahan ribuan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku..."

"Membiarkan sosok Park Jimin pergi dari hidupku dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita" potong Jimin

"PARK JIMIN" teriak Jungkook tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa mengatakan hal itu selama ini yang Jungkook tau Jimin itu terlalu mencintainya

"Selamat malam Jungkook-ah"

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **Ehehehe gw baru muncul lagi di peradaban setelah lama bersemedi**

 **Oh ya yang pingin KookMin bersatu sorry dari awal dan di warn gw udah niat misahin KookMin ini balasan repiew gw yang lain udah gw bales di pm**

Annieartha : kenapa Jimin tersakiti? Karna muka Jimin enak buat di sakiti #digamparJimin enggak ding gw cuma merasa harus nyakitin Jimin karena gw juga tersakiti #abaikan Thanx reviewnya

Chyu : Chunmin lucu nih nama couplenya boleh boleh. Iya kebanyakan Jimin seme tapi udah mulai banyak kok sekarang pecinta uke Jimin banyak ff nya juga kok. Thanx reviewnya

Jimin18 : udah di lanjut kok. Thanx reviewny

Jun-yo : udah di lanjut kok. Thanx reviewny

Zahra : udah di lanjut. Lama enggak tergantung kegiatan. Thanx reviewnya

Jiminniesister : Kalau ini jelas nggak happy end update kilat sorry nggak bisa #bow. Thanx reviewnya

Anggun95z : Kookmin di pisah beneran soalnya ini BROKEN KookMin kenapa Tae? Karena yang deket ke jeka selain Jimin itu Tae dan mereka kayak terlibat cinta segitiga sampai kubus #abaikan. Thanx reviewnya

Aichan : Kookie sebel enggak ya? Au ah terang tunggu next chap aja ya? Bias anda Jimin sama saya juga #tossbareng. Thanx reviewnya

 **Sekalian bagi yg merasa Keluarga Kelinci udah END sebenernya belum end juga sih soalnya itu bakalan end di saat gw update cerita dimana saat pertama Taehyung masuk sekolah jadi kalau belum ada ceritanya jadi itu belum END sekian wassalam terima Chunji**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin dan karena Changjo Ricky Jimin dan V itu satu line sengaja nggak gw pake panggilan _Hyung_

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon terlihat terkejut saat melihat Jimin yang sudah berbaring di ranjang Jungkook apalagi dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau tidur di sini Jimin-ah"

"Ani Hyung, aku tidur denganmu malam ini"

Namjoon menatap Jimin bingung sementara Jimin yang masih setia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Jungkook. Biasanya Namjoon juga akan pergi jika Jungkook dan Jimin tidur bersama dan dia akan lebih memilih tidur bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jungkook?"

"Ani, malah aku baru menyelesaikan masalahnya Hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bahas saja besok Hyung aku mengantuk saat ini!"

Namjoon hanya diam dan memilih membiarkan Jimin tertidur memendam masalahnya sampai dia siap menceritakannya entah kapan?. Namjoon sendiri tidak bodoh untuk tidak mendengar kalimat perih yang di ucapkan Jimin dan bagaimana tubuh Jimin bergertar di balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi itu semua kembali pada Jimin yang siap untuk menceritakannya , meskipun Namjoon seorang Leader dia tidak punya hak memaksa Jimin menceritakannya bukan?

 **#Morning**

Jimin berjalan-jalan di sekitar dormnya menghirup udara pagi mencoba menenangkan pikirannya terutama hatinya saat ini. Mencoba bertahan pada keputusannya dan yakin bahwa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Jimin"

Jimin menoleh dan menatap seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar

"Ricky?" tanya Jimin hati-hati saat melihat fake maknae Ten Top dia tidak ingin salah menyebut orang

"Ne, ahh kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ricky heran

"Jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Hari ini giliranku belanja" Ricky sedikit mengangkat dua kantung plastik besar di tangannya "Sudah sarapan?"

"Eh, sudah"

"Jinjja? Tapi ini masih jam setengah tujuh. Ayo ke dorm kami!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jimin Ricky langsung menarik tangan Jimin menuju dorm mereka yang jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi

 **#Dorm**

Sebenarnya mereka sarapan bukan di ruang makan dorm seperti yang biasa Jimin lakukan di dormya ini seperti ruang makan agensi TOP media hanya meja saja yang memisahkan mereka semua.

"Kami memang makan disini" jelas C.A.P yang mengerti raut wajah bingung Jimin melihat suasana ruang makan

"Kalian tidak makan di dorm?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memasak? Kami semua tidak bisa memasak" jawab Chunji

"Kalau di dormmu siapa yang memasak?" tanya L. Joe penasaran

"Ehmmm Jin Hyung Hoseok Hyung . Mereka sangat pandai memasak tapi terkadang kami juga ikut membantunya"

Member Teen Top hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Jimin tentang suasana di dormnya. Berbeda dengan Dorm mereka yang memang lelaki sejati jadi tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa memasak seperti ibu rumah tangga.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Chunji dan Jimin kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han hanya berdua. Benarkah mereka benar-benar berdua saat ini? Mari kita menengok ke belakang dimana ada lima makhluk yang mengawasi mereka dari balik sebuah pohon.

"Ehmmm tentang kejadian kemarin tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada temanmu ne?"

"Kejadian apa Hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Kejadian di kamar mandi yang waktu itu. Sungguh aku tidak tau aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratku sejak di panggung" jelas Chunji

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan dari Chunji apalagi saat Chunji mengatakan tentang hasratnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Mereka pasti memaafkanmu Hyung"

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Chunji

Jimin terdiam menatap lurus kedepan Jungkook dan Taehyung memang sepasang kekasih tapi Jimin juga mantan kekasih Jungkook bukan? Walaupun tak di anggap. Sebagai kekasih yang tak di anggap Jimin hanya bisa #abaikan

"Mianhae" lirih Chunji yang melihat raut sedih Jimin "Apa kau menyukai salah satu di antara mereka?"

Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Chunji tanpa terasa Jimin kembali meneteskan air matanya hatinya terlalu sakit jika mengingat tentang perasaannya pada Jungkook.

"Eh, mianhae Jimin-ah...aku tidak bermaksud..."

Greeppp...

Jimin memeluk tubuh Chunji erat sementara Chunji membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jimin di tambah Jimin yang masih menangis di pelukannya dan rasanya Chunji merasakan kausnya basah air mata Jimin.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan Hyung?"

Chunji sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang Jimin ucapkan perlahan Chunji membalas pelukan Jimin mengelus sayang rambut merah Jimin

"Ne, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Uljima"

"Apa aku tidak bisa bertukar tempat dengan Chunji Hyung?" tanya Niel melihat Jimin yang memeluk erat Chunji. Sementara member lain memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Niel.

Jimin dan Chunji masih duduk berdua menatap langit biru di atas mereka. Mencoba mencari kedamaian sebenarnya itu hanya berlaku untuk Jimin karena Chunji sudah tertidur setelah Jimin sudah merasa tenang dan jangan lupa lima orang di belakang mereka yang juga berada di posisi yang sama seperti Chunji.

"Hyung tau, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Gomawo sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik saat ini"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati wajah damai Chunji yang di terpa cahaya matahari membuat Jimin menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman melihat wajah damai Chunji.

"Hyung, gomawo"

"Oh my..."

Buru-buru L. Joe menutup mulutnya dan mengabadikan moment di hadapannya saat ini. L. Joe tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini tapi melihat hasil jepretannya mau dan harus mau L. Joe percaya. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di bibirnya dan melihat member yang lain yang juga masih mengarungi alam mimpi bersama Chunji.

"Sebuah kejutan yang menakjubkan" lirih L. Joe diiringi smirk andalannya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Gomawo Hyung" Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chunji saat dengan suka rela Chunji mengantarnya sampai di depan dormnya

"Ne, lain kali kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Atau kita bisa...jalan-jalan mungkin" Chunji mengalihkan pandangannya asalkan tidak bertemu dengan Jimin

"Jika kita memiliki waktu senggang kenapa tidak Hyung?"

Chunji tersenyum dan di balas Jimin dengan senyuman tulusnya

"Hm aku pulang dulu bye Jiminnie"

"Bye Hyung"

"Jimin"

Senyum Jimin perlahan memudar saat melihat dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya tapi Jimin masih mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sangat jelas terlihat itu senyum yang di paksakan.

"Tae, Kookie.."

"Darimana?" tanya Jungkook dingin

"Aku bertemu dengan Chunji Hyung" jawab Jimin santai "Kalian ingin pergi belanja?"

"Ne, kau ingin ikut?" tawar Taehyung

"Ani, aku ingin istirahat saat ini. Selamat bersenang-senang"

Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju dormnya meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung. Berbeda dengan tatapan sendu yang di berikan Jungkook.

"Kookie..." panggil Taehyung melihat raut sedih yang di tunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Taehyung kini merasa seakan-akan dialah penyebab raut sedih di wajah Jungkook

"Ayo Hyung!" bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah lagi menggandeng mesra tangannya seperti dulu

"Jimin-ah"

Jin dan Hoseok menatap Jimin bingung melihat Jimin yang baru pulang apalagi di tambah dengan senyuman yang setia bertengger di wajah imut Jimin.

Bahkan senyuman itu masih belum mau luntur. Tentu saja itu membuat Jin bingung sepertinya baru semalam Jimin menangisi Jungkook tapi kenapa saat ini tiba-tiba Jimin tersenyum dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Hyung..." gumam Jimin saat melihat dua orang Hyungnya yang berdiri di depannya

"Kau darimana Jimin-ah?" tanya Hoseok

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Chunji Hyung"

"Chunji?" tanya ke duanya bingung

"Ne, member Teen Top sunbae hyung"

Jin tersenyum menahan perih bahkan di saat seperti ini kenapa bukan dirinya yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman Jimin. Kenapa harus orang lain kenapa bukan dirinya? Semuanya berawal dari kebodohan Jin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Perform benar-benar menguras tenaganya Jimin berniat kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengambil beberapa botol air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Seakan niat awal Jimin masuk ke ruang ganti langsung terhenti mendengar percakapan di dalam ruang ganti. Suara orang yang benar-benar Jimin kenal dan dua sosok yang kini saling duduk berhadapan itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan Jungkook-ah seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu bersamanya jika pada akhirnya kau malah mencintainya dan melupakanku"

Jimin bisa mendengar isakan Taehyung dan entah kenapa suara tangisan Taehyung membuat lukanya kembali terbuka

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung seharusnya kau tau itu"

"Lalu Jimin?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya Hyung. Aku hanya mencintaimu percayalah padaku"

"Lalu... kenapa..."

"Aku tidak ingin Hyungdeul ikut campur dan tahu masalah ini Hyung. Taehyung aku hanya mencintaimu"

Jimin melihatnya Jimin melihat semua bahkan Jimin mendengar semuanya dan itu semakin membuat luka Jimin terbuka sempurna. Jimin meremas knop pintu yang di pegangnya mencoba menahan ribuan air mata melihat bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman di depan matanya.

"Wah ternyata karena ini kau menangis Jiminnie..."

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Gw bales repiew dulu ye :

 **Yo yo jiminie :** Happy ending nggak ya? Au ah terang. Jeka masih mau enggak ya? Entahlah. Thanx reviewnya

 **Jungie nuna :** Siip nggak usah di restuin aja mereka. Moment Chunmin akan bertambah sama dengan kejelesan Jeka seiring epep ini. Thanx reviewnya

 **Mmahlynda :** kalau nggak end entar jadi kayak sinet dong. Thanx reviewnya

 **khoerunNisa259 :** semuanya tersakiti pokoknya di cerita ini. Updatenya sorry nggak bisa cepet terhalang beban buku dan tugas. Thanx reviewnya

 **kumiko ve :** Jimin terlanjur tersakiti dia. Thanx reviewnya

 **ZENminz-BaoChim :** Muka Jimin cocok di bully kali ya? Iya scripnya Jimin itu jahat pake banget di sini. Thanx reviewnya

 **ParkMitsuki :** Jeka suka sama gw kali ya? #digorok untuk urusan Jin akan terjawab seiring berjalannya epep. Kalau sampai buat reader nangis kayaknya gw belum terlalu bisa mianhae #bow. Thanx reviewnya

 **Vmagnae :** Di lanjut kok terus saya masih Kookmin shipper ini di buat karena perasaan saya saat ini mirip es cendol ngeliat vkookmin. Thanx reviewnya

 **Anggun95z :** Entahlah liat epep ini kedepannya aja ya? Kalau Keluarga Kelinci emang mau di End segitu aja. Fb ama twitter kagak pernah di buka sumvah passwordnya aja juga udah lupa adanya line ama kakao liat di bio ada kok. Thanx reviewnya

 **PutriKookie :** Emang udah niat mau misahin mereka jadi end nya nggak bakal ada KookMin tenang aja gw juga Kookmin shipper kok. Thanx reviewnya

 **Anniertha :** hehehe sama Chunji sama Jimin juga bias utama saya di grup mereka #toss #nggaknanya. Thanx reviewnya

 **Chyu :** siip bakalan di banyakin di chap depan mungkin jeka bakalan jeles juga kok. Kalau updatenya lama mian gw terhalang tugas tercinta Thanx reviewnya

 **Elfishminxiu :** iya mereka kayak segitiga sembarang #ribet. Iya makasih udah ngedukung keputusan abang gw #nangisterhura. Thanx reviewnya

 **LulluBee :** hehehe sorry kalau pendek. Gw emang nggak terlalu jago buat yg sedih sedih pastinya selalu nyempil humor garing dikit. Thanx reviewnya

 **Nunna kookie :** gw juga author baru di sini. Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan di sini uke Jimin dan seme Jungkook karna walaupun Jimin ber abs saya suka wajah imutnya dan tingkah childishnya dia. Thanx reviewnya

 **Gummysmiled :** Hahaha udah sabar jangan marah-marah ama Jeka kasihan dianya entar pundung di pojokan makasih buat semangatnya dan buat kokoronya abang gw yang terluka terlalu dalam. Thanx reviewnya

 **Jchimchimo :** Jimin uke di sini. Thanx reviewnya

 **Kim728 :** #sodorintissu. Sip mereka kan lagi kejebak cinta segitiga sembarang terus waktu Kookmin nggak ada interaksi saya juga sedih tapi ngeliat hopemin napa gw ikutan gemes ya?. Thanx reviewnya

 **Jimingotyesjam :** antara Jin yang mengayomi (?) dan Jinmin soalnya gw juga gemes ama mereka. Hahaha sengaja emang nyesek. Thanx reviewnya

 **Aichan :** jeka masih pubertas wajar labil. Jimin bahagia kok entah dimana. Than reviewnya

 **Nah itu udah gw bales gw mau minta maaf juga kalau gw jarang bales repiew gegara tugas gw yg bejibun. Sekali lagi thanx review fav dan follow akun abal ini buat sider gw juga makasih lu semua mau baca epep gw walaupun tanpa jejak gw nggak marah atau gimana soalnya gw juga pernah jadi sider sampai sekarangpun gw juga kadang jadi sider hehehehe. Dengan berbagai alasan**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin dan karena Changjo Ricky Jimin dan V itu satu line sengaja nggak gw pake panggilan _Hyung_

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Preview chap**_

Jimin meremas knop pintu yang di pegangnya mencoba menahan ribuan air mata melihat bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman di depan matanya.

"Wah ternyata karena ini kau menangis Jiminnie..."

.

.

.

.

"Chunji Hyung" buru-buru Jimin menghapus air matanya

Sementara Chunji hanya menunjukkan angel smilenya melihat adegan panas dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan asmara di depannya membuat Chunji juga ingin mempraktekannya. Chunji meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jimin dan membantu Jimin menutup pintu yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Ingat ! itu adegan dewasa jadi kau tidak boleh melihatnya lagi ne?"

Jimin mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya kasar

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melarangmu menangis Jiminnie. Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan menangis itu juga tidak baik kau tau"

"Mianhae" lirih Jimin

Greepppp...

Chunji memeluk tubuh Jimin erat sekarang Chunji tau alasan Jimin menangis waktu itu sebenarnya Chunji tidak terlalu mengerti ada apa di antara ke tiganya tapi mendengar percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung tadi Chunji yakin Jimin adalah pihak kedua yang tersakiti. Hm sebenarnya juga Chunji juga ikut mengintip dari awal tapi berhubung Jimin tidak sadar jadi Chunji ikut melanjutkan dan tiba-tiba Jimin menangis tadi.

"INI TEMPAT UMUM BANYAK JOMBLO BERKELIARAN"

Jimin dan Chunji buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar teriakan Changjo sementara L. Joe tersenyum misterius yang membuat Chunji ingin melempar sepatunya ke wajah sok tampan milik L. Joe. Member Bangtan sendiri hanya menatap bingung bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain apalagi orang di luar grupnya.

"Ayo masuk!" pinta C.A.P

 **Etsuko Ai**

Saat semua orang terdiam L. Joe tersenyum memikirkan rencana liciknya saat melihat Chunji dan Jimin yang duduk di pojok ruangan #ciemojok oke jangan berpikiran yan iya iya walaupun gw sendiri pingin yang iya iy. Btw, mereka sedang bermain game dan lagi-lagi dari tab milik L. Joe.

"Ayo kita bermain ini"

Semua orang menatap L. Joe dan sebuah snack panjang di tangannya dan semua orang tau kalau L. Joe ingin bermain peppero kiss.

"Grup yang kalah harus mentraktir grup yang menang makan malam" tawar L. Joe

Satu-satunya jawaban yang diinginkan oleh member Teen Top adalah tidak karena apa? L. Joe itu sedikit gila dan aneh

"Baiklah"

"ANI" teriak seluruh member Teen Top kecuali L. Joe dan Chunji dan mengundang tatapan bingung member Bangtan

"Baiklah, silahkan pilih pasangan masing-masing aku tidak ikut tapi"

"MWO? Hyung kau yang punya ide kenapa..."

"Ricky-ah kalau aku ikut siapa yang akan menjadi juri ehm?"

"Kita kekurangan member kalau kau tidak ikut" jawab C.A.P

"Ani, Namjoon-ah bisa ku pinjam salah satu membermu untuk menjadi partner member kami?"

"Ehmm... tentu Sunbae"

"Aku tidak mau bersama Chunji Hyung" ucap NielChangRick kompak

"Nde, biar Jimin saja yang bersama Chunji Hyung" saran Changjo

Jungkook langsung menatap Jimin yang seakan setuju dengan ide dari Changjo. Dan berakhirlah Namjoon dan Suga Jin dan Hoseok lalu Jungkook dan V. Sementara member Teen Top C.A.P dan Ricky Niel dan Changjo lalu Chunji dan Jimin.

"Jiminnie kau tidak punya kekasih kan?"

"Eh ani Hyung"

"MWO/MODUS" teriak member Bangtan terkejut mendengar jawaban Jimin tapi setelah melihat KookV mereka semua terdiam. Member Teen Top sendiri sudah hafal ribuan jurus maut Chunji.

"Baiklah kita mulai"

Babak pertama di menangkan oleh Namjoon dan Suga dengan sisa sangat sedikit di banding C.A.P dan Ricky yang menghabiskan tidak ada setengah membuat L. Joe memberikan glarenya pada mereka.

Babak kedua di menangkan Niel dan Changjo karena Jin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan gigitannya padahal pertandingan masih berjalan setengah dan Jin meminta berhenti.

"Oke terakhir. Chunji Hyung kami bergantung padamu" ucap Niel penuh harap dan ancaman

"Aku ahlinya" jawab Chunji bangga

 **Etsuko Ai**

L. Joe tersenyum misterius saat mereka berdempat sudah mengambil posisi dan L. Joe yang semakin menunjukkan smirknya saat melihat expresi di wajah tampan sahabatnya walaupun kadar tampan Chunji di bawahnya sedikit. Batin L. Joe. Jungkook memulai langkahnya mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan V mengabaikan tatapan terkejut seluruh member Bangtan dan tatapan terluka dari Jimin.

"Jiminnie, biar aku yang bekerja kau hanya cukup diam. Dan satu lagi...aku tidak suka di acuhkan" bisik Chunji di telinga Jimin.

Chunji memegang kepala Jimin dan memulai acaranya memejamkan matanya dan membuat Jimin juga ikut memejamkan matanya Jungkook dan V yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya ganti menatap Jimin dan Chunji.

Jimin bisa merasakan bibir milik Chunji menempel di bibirnya dan Jimin rasa peppero yang di berikan L. Joe sudah habis kecuali...

OOHHH MYYYY  
Jimin membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan baru tersadar saat lidah Chunji mulai masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jimin membuat Jimin terbaring di bawah Chunji sementara Chunji yang mulai mencari sisa peppero yang berada di mulut Jimin.

"Aku takut dengan game ini" lirih Changjo mengingat terakhir kali dia melakukannya bersama Chunji

L. Joe sendiri tersenyum misterius melihat Chunji yang terus mencium ehm sekarang Chunji melumat bibir Jimin di tambah L. Joe yang mengabadikan moment di hadapannya. Member Bangtan sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat bagaimana agresifnya Chunji dan di tambah Jimin yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chunji.

"Eunghh..." erang Jimin dan sedikit memukul dada bidang Chunji

Perlahan Chunji melepaskan game apakah tadi itu masih bisa disebut permainan? Benang saliva terlihat di antara bibir ke duanya. Jimin langsung mengambil pasokan oxygen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baiklah Jimin-ah dimana sisa pepperonya ?" tanya L. Joe dengan nada misterius

"Sudah habis" lirih Jimin sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja di cium ehm di lumat oleh Chunji

"MWO" semua member Bangtan menatap Jimin dan Chunji secara bergantian dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Baiklah maka kami pemenangnya. YEEEIIII" teriak L. Joe kegirangan

"Kau..." geram Jungkook dan berniat menghampiri Chunji dengan tatapan membunuh

"Mwo? Apa kau kekasihnya?" tanya Chunji dengan wajah sok polosnya

"Bukan" jawab Jimin cepat

"Jimin..."

"Kita sudah berakhir ingat?"

"Wow Jiminnie ayo kita kencan!" ajak Chunji

"MWO KAU GILA" teriak semua member Bangtan mengabaikan status senior dan junior di antara mereka

"Ne Hyung ayo kita berkencan"

Member Bangtan hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin dan Jimin sendiri yang tersenyum manis. Terlewat manis untuk senyuman seorang Park Jimin

 **Etsuko Ai**

L. Joe kembali tersenyum misterius melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengajak Chunji keluar dari cafe sementara L. Joe sendiri juga penasaran dengan makane BTS yang di ketahuinya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau kekasih Jimin?" tanya L. Joe to the point melihat bagaimana reaksi Jungkook tadi saat Jimin menyetujui acara kencannya dengan Chunji

Tapi kalau Jungkook kekasih Jimin kenapa tadi saat game Jungkook bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Jimin dan fokus pada namja yang saat ini duduk di dekatnya itu adalah hal yang membuat L. Joe penasaran.

"Kenapa sunbae ingin tau?" tanya Namjoon sebenarnya Namjoon berniat mewawancarai anak buahnya nanti setelah mereka kembali ke dorm

"Hanya penasaran"

"Makanlah Joe!" pinta C.A.P dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

 **#ChunjiMin**

"Aku tidak memaksamu berkencan"

"Ani Hyung aku memang mau melakukannya"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu sekarang. Datanglah padaku ketika aku bukanlah seorang pelarian dan kau bisa melupakan maknaemu. Aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang bahkan jiwanya tidak berada di sampingku"

"Akan ku usahakan Hyung"

"Tidak perlu memaksanya aku tau itu sulit tapi berusahalah!"

"Gomawo Hyung"

 **#DormBTS**

Namjoon meminta semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah insiden permainan yang di buat L. Joe tadi. Namjoon tidak ingin hanya karena cinta segitiga persahabatan dan kekompakan mereka hancur.

"Jiminnie ada yang mau kau jelaskan?" tanya Namjoon

"Aku dan Jungkook sudah berakhir Hyung"

"Lalu kau berkencan dengan Chunji sunbae?" itu bukan Namjoon yang bertanya itu Jungkook yang bertanya

"Ani, kami hanya bersahabat"

"Ada lagi Jiminnie?" tanya Namjoon

"Aku hanya merasa aku perlu mengakhirinya tidak lebih"

"Taehyung..."

"Aku dan Tae Hyung sudah berkencan sebelum aku bersama Jimin Hyung" jawab Jungkook yang ikut menggenggam tangan Taehyung

Semua member menatap Jungkook bahkan Taehyung juga tidak akan mengira kalau Jungkook berani mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka

"Dan aku yang menyatakan perasaanku pada Tae Hyung"

Semua member kembali terkejut kuadrat. Reflek Jin, Hoseok dan Suga menoleh ke arah Jimin yang hanya menunduk dan meremas celana jeans yang di pakainya tubuhnya bergetar membuat mereka khawatir terutama Jin yang duduk di sebelah Jimin dan mencoba merangkul bahu Jimin

"Jimin-ah"

"Hik..."

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Mian buat long updatenya ya #bow makasih buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Preview chap**_

Semua member kembali terkejut kuadrat reflek Jin, Hoseok dan Suga menoleh ke arah Jimin yang hanya menunduk dan meremas celana jeans yang di pakainya tubuhnya bergetar membuat mereka khawatir terutama Jin yang duduk di sebelah Jimin dan mencoba merangkul bahu Jimin

"Jimin-ah"

.

.

.

"Hik..."

Semua member kini semakin khawatir mendengar suara yang lolos dari bibir Jimin

"HAHAHAHAHA... aduuhhh mian mian ne mian"

Kini semua member malah menatap Jimin aneh melihat bagaimana Jimin tertawa begitu lepas bahkan Jimin sampai mengusap matanya dan memegangi perutnya

"Waeyo Jimin-ah?" tanya Hoseok melihat Jimin tertawa begitu lepas sangat berbeda dari bayangan para member Bangtan.

"Ani, hanya aku mengutuk kebodohanku saja pantas saja Jungkook selalu menolakku ternyata Chunji Hyung benar aku itu bodoh" jawab Jimin masih di selingi dengan tawanya

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBAHAS NAMJA ITU HAH?"

Oke member semakin terkejut kuadrat akar pangkat tiga melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak penuh emosi di hadapan Jimin dengan expresi cemburu dan marah yang tidak bisa di tolak

"Eh salah ya?" tanya Jimin polos semi oon apa dia tidak sadar dengan expresi yang di berikan Jungkook apalagi dengan nafas yang memburu

Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam dan langsung pergi dari ruang rapat penuh dengan emosi melihat Jimin bersama namja lain bahkan Jungkook tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu dormnya.

"Seharusnya itu aku kan?" tanya Jimin polos

Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan bolehkah dia membenci Jimin saat ini melihat Jungkook yang jelas mengatakan tidak ingin melepaskan Jimin lalu selama ini Taehyung di anggap apa oleh Jungkook? Alien planet Pluto?

Jin sendiri hanya tersenyum perih melihat Jimin bisa tertawa lepas karena orang lain dan orang itu jelas bukan dirinya bukan namja bernama Kim Seokjin dan bukan juga visual BTS melainkan orang lain dari band lain.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin kembali tidur di kamar Namjoon setelah dengan senang hati Jimin memberikan kamarnya untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Tapi tentu saja rasa sakit itu pasti ada karena bagaimanapun Jimin sangat mencintai mantan maknaenya. Ingat! Dia tida boleh egois dan terus menyakiti Taehyung dan ini adalah saat yang tepat membalas kebaikan Taehyung dengan membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian akan seperti ini. Bahkan aku juga tidak tau Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah lama bersama"

"Akupun sama Hyung"

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berpisah dengan Jungkook?"

"Aku mengetahui hubungan mereka sebulan yang lalu saat mereka bercinta di ruang dance"

"MWO?" ucap Namjoon tidak percaya

"Lalu aku menyelidikinya dan kami berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Kau dan Jungkook apa pernah melakukan?"

"Ani, karena dariawal dia tidak mencintaiku bukan?"

"Chunji sunbae?"

"Kami mulai akrab saat dia mengajariku bermain game dan tiba-tiba kami akrab"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan berbaring di ranjangnya menyusul Jimin yang lebih dulu pergi ke alam mimpinya. Namjoon bersyukur karena Jimin bahkan tidak terlihat menyedihkan saat Jungkook mengakui hubungannya tadi seakan itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Jimin tapi benarkah itu?

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin hanya bisa diam menatap namja di sebelahnya penuh tanda tanya. Tiba-tiba setelah rapat semalam Jungkook tidak kembali ke dorm dan yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah saat Jungkook muncul di depan dorm mereka dan langsung menyeret Jimin pergi

"Emhhh... Jungkook-ah ini sudah hampir siang" dan aku lapar. Oke Jimin memang lapar karena dia belum sarapan di tambah di seret paksa Jungkook.

"Nde aku tau"

"Ayo pulang ! Hyungdeul dan Taehyung pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Hyung tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Eh?"

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali melihat Jungkook. Bingung tentu saja. Sejak kapan pula Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh harap. Selama mereka bersama dulu jangankan menatapnya Jungkook saja jarang dan selalu menghindar dari Jimin lalu Jungkook dulu menganggap Jimin apa? Butiran mari*mas?

"Kau sakit Jungkook-ah?"

"AKU BENCI HYUNG. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU" teriak Jungkook

Seharusnya Jimin yang mengatakan kalimat bahwa dia membenci Jungkook lalu kenapa saat ini malah Jungkook yang mengatakan membenci Jimin? Apa dunia sudah terbalik atau memang yang bersalah disini adalah Jimin?

"Wa..waeyo Jungkook-ah?"

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU SAJA MELEPASKANKU DENGAN MUDAH DAN BERPALING DENGAN NAMJA LAIN?" Jimin bahkan bisa melihat Jungkook meneteskan air matanya saat ini

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini Jungkook-ah? Kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku melakukannya karena aku punya alasan sendiri. Sama seperti kau dan Taehyung. Aku tidak pernah membencimu dan aku ingin melihatmu bisa bersama Taehyung aku yang egois di sini jadi kau bisa membenciku"

"Kau bodoh Hyung"

"Nde aku memang bodoh. Jadi lupakanlah namja bodoh yang pernah mengganggu hidupmu itu Jeon Jungkook"

Jimin mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman lalu buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Jungkook dan Jimin ingin menangis saat ini

"Kau memang bodoh Hyung. Kenapa kau pergi di saat seperti ini?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Niel masih menunggu dan mencoba sabar di depan sebuah mini market menunggu salah satu Hyung ataupun dongsaengnya menjemputnya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras di pagi hari dan membuat Niel harus menunggu dengan sabar di bawah guyuran hujan dan dia kedinginan saat ini.

Tanpa sengaja Niel melihat sosok yang di kenalinya duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya Niel ingat dan tau sosok itu.

"Jimin-ah?" panggilnya hati-hati

"Niel Hyung"

"Kau tidak pulang? Dimana Hyungmu?"

"Ponselku mati Hyung"

Niel menghela nafas dan menatap langit mendung seperti ini pasti akan lama terangnya dan Niel juga tidak membawa ponsel saat ini.

"Hmm kita ke dormku dulu ne? Ku dengar sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Aku tidak membawa ponsel"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Dari pada kau kedinginan di sini Jimin-ah"

"NIEL !"

"Ayo Jimin-ah"

C.A.P terlihat bingung melihat Niel yang menggandeng lengan Jimin apalagi dengan baju yang di pakai Jimin sudah setengah basah dan membuat Jimin sedikit menggigil kedinginan

"Ponselnya mati Hyung" ucap Niel yang melihat raut bingung di wajah C.A.P

"Oh nde ayo kita ke dorm"

 **#teentopdorm**

 **(Di dalam dorm itu member Teen top tidur di lantai mereka nggak punya kamar sendiri)**

Jimin menatap heran kumpulan namja yang terbaring di lantai dengan tidak sadar dan tv yang masih menyala. Chunji yang tidur dengan di peluk L. Joe sementara Ricky yang tidur di bawah tv dan Changjo yang memeluk boneka rilakkuma.

"Mian ne dorm kami berantakan"

"Gwaenchana Hyung"

"Mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dan kau bisa meminjam bajuku"

"Nde, kamsahamnida Hyung" Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Sepertinya badai akan berada semalaman. Menginaplah di sini aku akan menghubungi leadermu. Kau mengingat nomernya kan?"

"Nde Hyung"

 **#Bangtandorm**

Para penghuni dorm BTS terlihat panik melihat badai yang semakin deras sementara Jimin bahkan belum pulang. Yang paling terlihat khawatir adalah Jungkook dan Jin. Jungkook sendiri karena seingatnya tadi Jimin pulang lebih dulu darinya.

Drrttt...drttt...drttt...

Namjoon menatap bingung dan sedikit ragu mengangkat telfon dari nomer yang tidak di kenalnya bisa saja kan itu sassaeng fans mereka.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Ah nde Namjoon-ssi ne? Aku C.A.P leader Teen Top"_

"Oh nde sunbae waeyo?" semua member kini berganti menatap Namjoon penasaran

" _Aku bersama membermu Jimin kami bertemu dengannya di mini market ponselnya mati saat ini. Untungnya dia hafal nomermu. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di dorm kami"_

"Dimana Jimin sunbae? Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Jimin?"

Mendengar kata Jimin kini pandangan seluruh member benar-benar fokus pada Namjoon. Karena dari tadi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin

" _Hm dia sedang mandi saat ini. Nanti pasti dia akan menelfon"_

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida sunbae"

Baru saja Namjoon menutup telfonnya semua member sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Dia berada di dorm Teen Top ponselnya mati saat ini"

"Aku akan menjemputnya" ucap Jin dan Jungkook bersamaan

"Tunggu!"

Jin dan Jungkook kini berganti menatap Suga yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja di sana. Lagi pula apa kalian tidak melihat di luar sedang ada badai? Kalian malah akan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri"

Jungkook dan Jin perlahan kembali kembali ke tempat mereka Suga benar mereka malah akan membahayakan diri sendiri jika keluar saat ini melihat badai yang turun dengan deras. Tapi wajah cemas Jin dan Jungkook tidak bisa di sembunyikan mereka terus saja menatap hujan yang turun dari balik kaca. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh rasa sakit saat orang yang kalian cintai malah menyimpan orang lain di hatinya. Mereka tau karena mereka bersama saat ini itu karena Jimin seharusnya mereka bisa berterima kasih tapi entah kenapa rasanya itu sakit.

 **TekananBatinCinta**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Eunghhh..."

Chunji baru saja bangun dari hibernasi panjangnya sedikit merenggangkan otot tangannya yang sedikit kaku karena di pakai bantal oleh L. Joe mengucek matanya dan menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang masih asik mengarungi dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung..."

"Pagi Niel"

Chunji mengucek ke dua matanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Niel dan masuk ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya setelah seharian tertidur

"Ah... sial aku lupa bajuku"

Dan dengan santainya Chunji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk kecil di pinggangnya menutupi area pribadinya.

"Hyung..."

"Wae? Ohhh my..."

Jimin hanya tersenyum manis melihat Chunji yang salah tingkah melihatnya berada di dorm mereka dan duduk di samping Niel menyiapkan makan siang.

"Siang Hyung" sapa Jimin ramah dan makin membuat Chunji salah tingkah

"Ehhh Jiminie kenapa?" tanya Chunji gugup dan buru-buru memakai kausnya. Ingat ! hanya kaus Chunji bahkan belum melepas handuk yang di pakainya. Untung saja.

"Aku yang mengajaknya Hyung. Kami bertemu di supermarket tadi"

"Ohh ne... ehmm aku akan ganti baju dulu"

Chunji langsung menarik asal celana di dalam lemarinya dan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Changjo yang baru bangun langsung menatap pipi Jimin intens

"Pipimu memerah"

"Eh ani mungkin karena... ehmm... cahaya lampu..."

Changjo hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"AAARRRRGHHHTTT" itu teriakan Changjo ngomong-ngomong karena terkejut

 **Etsuko Ai**

Setelah makan siang dan hujan badai yang terus bertambah deras maka member Teen Top mengikuti sang leader yang tidur dan sebagian bermain game sementara Chunji dan Jimin sedang berada di ruang dance berdua hanya berdua #ngapainhayoo? .

 **(R : kalau ChunMin di ruang dance ngapain di ceritain membernya? | Ai : buat nambahin word)**

Chunji hanya membiarkan Jimin terus berlatih dan membiarkan peluh membasahi tubuhnya Jimin dan baju yang di pakainya mungkin jika ini di peras maka air keringatnya bisa untuk mengepel lantai #ehenggakding.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja!" lirih Chunji

"Hyung aku melepasnya tapi... kenapa ini sakit?"

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri Jiminnie"

BRRUUKKK...

Jimin terjatuh dan Chunji bisa mendengar suara tangisan Jimin tapi Chunji hanya diam menatap Jimin dari kaca ruangan dia terus menangis. Memeluknya? Chunji tau itu akan menyakiti Jimin jadi Chunji membiarkan Jimin terus menangis di depannya.

"Hyung..."

Chunji masih diam saat Jimin tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membuat mereka berbaring di ruang dance dengan Jimin di atas tubuh Chunji.

"kenapa dia selalu hiks... membuatku hiks bimbang hiks Hyung? Kenapa dia hiks suka memainkan hiks perasaanku hiks?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya?" tanya Chunji datar tanpa ada niat membalas pelukan Jimin matanya masih terus menatap lurus ke atas.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Jika kau masih menangisinya berarti kau tidak rela melepasnya lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya"

"Aku rela berbagi Hyung tapi melihat mereka... hiks..."

Jimin kembali mengingat saat dia menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung di ruang dance waktu itu

"Bercinta" lirih Jimin tepat di telinga Chunji

"Kenapa kau juga tidak melakukannya juga?"

"Aku sadar Hyung Jungkook tipe orang yang akan melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai"

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau bertahan? Itu sudah menjadi bukti dia tidak pernah mencintaimu Park Jimin. Dan kau memang namja terbodoh yang pernah ku temui"

Jimin terdiam memikirkan semua ucapan Chunji menurutnya itu semua ada benarnya mengingat Jungkook tipe orang seperti itu. Dan Jimin kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan Jungkook karena dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak menyakiti orang-orang

 **Etsuko Ai**

Tok...tok...tok...

C.A.P menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya dan menurutnya itu "Aneh" biasanya mereka yang paling sensitif dengan suara atau mungkin ini efek C.A.P terlalu lama tidur? Mungkin saja.

Dengan masih mengucek kedua matanya baju yang acak-acakan dan jangan lupa muka bantalnya tapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya #ciaelah.

"Annyeong"

"Oh selamat pagi" jawab C.A.P asal sementara gerombolan namja yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya menatapnya bingung seingat mereka ini bahkan sudah jam tiga sore.

"Emmhhh... Kim Namjoon-ssi?"

"Ne sunbae"

"Ada apa?" tanya C.A.P kini nyawanya sudah berkumpul

"Kami mencari Jimin"

"Ohh Jimin. Masuklah !"

Ingatkan C.A.P untuk membangunkan membernya terlebih dahulu mengingat cara tidur mereka yang super duper berantakan. Tak apalah toh mereka juga sesama lelaki

"Niel-ah ireona! Mana Jimin?" tanya C.A.P karena seingatnya Jimin tadi terus bersama Niel tapi lagi-lagi C.A.P melihat ke tiga dongsaengnya juga sudah menghilang entah dimana

"Bersama Chunji Hyung" erang Niel yang membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Lalu mereka kemana babo?" geram C.A.P emosi

"Kalau tidak salah di ruang Dance cari saja di sana!"

Dan dengan begitu Niel kembali tertidur meninggalkan C.A.P yang menatapnya dengan tatapan blank.

"Ayo kuantar!"

Member Bangtan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti C.A.P menuju ruang dance tempat dimana Jimin bersama Chunji.

Jungkook? Dia sendiri hanya diam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing entahlah setahu Jungkook Jimin tidak mudah akrab dengan orang di luar grupnya. Dan itu membuat perasaan sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan apa ini yang di rasakan Jimin dulu?

Changjo dan L. Joe masih tersenyum sambil menatap ponsel L. Joe demgan earphone yang terpasang pada telinga keduanya. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat dari layar ponsel L. Joe apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang memang pantas di curigai. Duduk berdua di belakang pintu masuk ruang dance.

"Ahh aku tidak menyesal Hyung ikut denganmu. Sering-sering ne mengjakku!"

"Sudah ku katakan kan?"

"L. Joe Hyung memang yang terbaik" ucap Changjo bangga dan mengacungkan dua ibu jari tangannya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Eh?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Buru-buru Changjo dan L. Joe langsung berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk saat melihat sang leader emhh tentu mereka tidak takut pada leader mereka tapi namja di belakang leadernyalah yang membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ani Hyung kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap L. Joe dan memberikan kode pada Changjo

"Ne kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Hyung"

"Apa Chunji dan Jimin ada di dalam?"

"Ehh itu..anu Hyung... mereka"

"Wae?" ini bukan C.A.P ataupun Namjoon tapi ini suara Jin dan Jungkook

"Mereka tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini" potong Changjo melihat Hyungnya tidak bisa menjawab

"Apa maksudmu Changjo-ah?"

L. Joe dan Changjo kini saling pandang dan meneguk ludahnya kasar haruskah mereka mengatakannya tapi... ini menyangkut Hyung tercinta mereka.

"Biar ku lihat!" Jungkook sudah akan masuk ke dalam ruang dance sebelum tangan Changjo mencegahnya

"ANDWAE!" cegah keduanya

Jungkook tidak peduli sekarang berbagai pikiran negatif terus menghantui pikirannya tentang insiden di ruang dance practice memang waktu itu bukan Jungkook dan Jimin tapi tetap saja pikiran itu terus menghantui Jungkook dia takut sungguh. Taehyung? Dia sadar kalau Jungkook mulai melupakannya bahkan sekarang Jungkook tidak benar-benar mencintainya lagi.

BRAKK...

Jungkook dan seluruh member Bangtan membelalakkan matanya kaget di tambah C.A.P lupakan expresinya masih datar lalu L. Joe dan Changjo kini menutup wajah mereka dengan tangan walaupun mereka masih sedikit mengintip di balik sela-sela jarinya melihat pemandangan dua orang di hadapannya.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Gw mau minta maaf beneran deh #bow selain karenap updatean gw yg ngaret kek macem kolor dan tugas fisika sama kimia gw praktek epriwer dan terutama gw lagi nggak punya mood ataupun imagine tentang KookMin dan sangat jelas alasannya gw habis war awalnya sih gw males karna nggak penting tapi veliiissss di biarin terus dianya ngelunjak oke sekian curcolan gaje gw mkasih buat yang masih nunggu nih epep #bow KAMSAHAMNIDA


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku **tidak** bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kenapa mereka kaget?

Mari saya jelaskan !

.

.

.

Terlihat Chunji yang berbaring di sana di tambah Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chunji dan jika di dengarkan dengan baik sebenarnya Chunji sedang bernyanyi sambil membelai surai merah Jimin.

 **(Teen top – Love U eng trans)**

 **You're My Love**

 **It's like a dream being with you right now**

 **I'm afraid that i'll wake from this dream**

 **I dont want to wake up**

Mereka semua terdiam mendegarkan nyanyian Chunji terlihat bahkan mereka tidak ingin mendekat Jungkook sendiri hanya diam mematung dan terus manatap Jimin yang terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Chunji

 **I want time to just stop like this**

 **I know it's selfish but I'm so happy**

 **What can I do?**

 **I love you and**

 **I know love is hard hard yeah I love you**

 **I love you**

Jungkook diam bukan karena dia membiarkan moment ini terus terjadi di depan matanya dia terdiam karena sadar seseorang kini menggenggam erat tangannya tidak ingin Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya dan saat Jungkook menoleh dia... Taehyung menatapnya penuh luka dan Jungkook juga tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi.

 **I feel alive, you make me laugh**

 **I live because I'm in love**

 **Everyday is so good**

 **Please tell me**

 **That I'm strange one**

 **Whenever I see you I laugh like a fool**

Jika tadi tatapan tidak rela maka saat ini kita bisa melihat tatapan penyesalan yang terlihat jelas dari expresi wajah Jin. Dia tidak punya hak untuk merusak suasana saat ini apalagi melihat mereka berdua yang seakan tidak sadar kehadiran orang lain di dalam ruangan.

 **I want time to just stop like this**

 **I know it's selfish but I'm so happy**

 **What can I do?**

 **I love you and**

 **I know love is hard hard yeah I love you**

 **I love you**

Taehyung menggenggam Jungkook bukan tanpa alasan dia tau bahwa Jungkook ingin berlari dan merebut Jimin tapi sekarang? Tidakkah Jungkook merasa cukup hanya dirinya saja di hatinya?

 **I love you, I'll love you**

 **I love you, I'll love you**

 **You just need to hold my hand tight**

 **Will you hold my hand?**

"Yes, I will"

Chunji membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Jimin terbangun dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut dan untuk orang di belakang mereka tentu saja mereka mendengarnya ruangan ini terlalu sunyi dan mereka semua bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook keluar untuk pertama kalinya diikuti oleh member Bangtan yang lain di tambah C.A.P Changjo dan L. Joe yang keluar dari ruang dance tidak ingin mengganggu lebih jauh

"Kau hanya bercanda kan?" ucap Chunji dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Tentu saja Chunji sekarang merasa sedikit di permainkan. Karena sebenarnya dari awal mereka hanya berpura-pura. Mereka terbangun setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dan Jimin makin memejamkan matanya erat sementara Chunji bernyanyi tadi hanya untuk menenangkan Jimin.

"Ani aku serius Hyung"

Chunji langsung terduduk dan menatap dalam mata Jimin benar Jimin mengucapkannya dengan serius tapi di sisi lain Chunji tidak mungkin begitu saja menerima Jimin setelah tangisan Jimin tadi.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya Jiminnie... datanglah padaku jika aku bukan lagi pelarianmu"

"Tapi kau memang bukan pelarianku Hyung" jawab Jimin serius

"Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan mereka Jiminnie"

"Mereka?" tanya Jimin memastikan

"Kau pasti tau siapa maksudku kan?" Chunji mengusap sayang surai merah Jimin dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sementara Jimin hanya menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Chunji terasa sangat nyaman.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Teen Top dan Bangtan masih menunggu Chunji dan Jimin yang bahkan belum kembali dari ruang dance. Mereka menunggu di halaman belakang dorm Teen Top karena selain luas hujanpun sudah berhenti sejak tadi

"ANNYEONG"

Semua orang menatap dua namja yang baru pulang dan dengan saling bertautan tangan terlihat ke duanya sangat bahagia dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Eh kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Jimin heran melihat member grupnya berada di meja bersama Teen Top dan tentunya Jimin hanya berpura-pura.

"Kami menjemputmu Jimin-ah" jawab Suga dia satu-satunya yang terlihat biasa melihat tautan tangan Chunji dan Jimin.

"Eh? Aku baru saja akan pulang bersama Chunji Hyung" jelas Jimin

Jungkook kini meremas botol sodanya melihat Chunji dan Jimin yang terlihat tidak ingin melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ayo makan malam!" ajak Ricky yang melihat expresi member Bangtan

Chunji dan Jimin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masih dengan bergandengan tangan bersama. Jin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat ke duanya. Benar bukan? Jimin bisa bahagia dengan orang lain bukan dengannya.

"Jadi Jimin-ssi apa hubunganmu dengan Chunji?"

Jimin seketika menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan dari C.A.P saat ini jiwa pemimpinnya sedang keluar. Baiklah sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan antara siapa dan siapa. Tapi dia sempat di paksa tadi oleh dongsaeng-dogsaengnya lebih tepatnya hanya Changjo dan mendapat persetujuan member lain.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya Hyung?" tanya Chunji curiga dia bahkan sempat melupakan daging yang akan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ani hanya penasaran"

"Hyung aku ingin bicara!"

Oke perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan Jungkook yang menyeret Jimin tiba-tiba keluar dari dorm dan diikuti oleh member Bangtan yang lain meninggalkan member Teen Top yang kebingungan

"Ini bukan ide yang bagus bodoh" omel C.A.P

"Kurasa aku malah punya ide yang lebih bagus Hyung" jawab L. Joe dengan cengiran khasnya

"Melihat expresi wajahmu aku tidak yakin idemu bagus Hyung" protes Ricky

"Sssttt diamlah anak kecil"

"Aku setuju dengan Joe Hyung" ucap Changjo pasti dan mereka saling memberikan senyuman yang memang pantas untuk di curigai.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook mengunci tubuh Jimin di dinding menatap tajam wajah Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya menatap bingung dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kurungan Jungkook.

Sreeett...

Jin menarik kerah baju Jungkook kasar untuk menjauhkan maknaenya dari Jimin melihat posisi mereka tadi.

"Pergilah Hyung! Ini bukan urusanmu!" desis Jungkook tajam

"Tentu ini juga menjadi urusanku Jungkook-ah"

"Ini urusanku dan Jimin" ucap Jungkook emosi

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Jin Jimin dan Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan member Bangtan yang lain. Jimin tidak ingin melihat bagaimana tatapan kebencian yang di berikan Taehyung padanya. Ini bukan salah Jimin, Jimin sudah melepaskan Jungkook bukan?

"Kita selesaikan ini di dorm nanti dan jangan harap kalian bertiga terutama kau Jimin untuk menutupi apapun lagi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne Hyung?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah di tatap Namjoon tajam dan itu tandanya Namjoon serius dengan ucapannya.

"Emmmh... mian ne aku ingin mengajak kalian menonton sesuatu"

Member Bangtan menatap Changjo sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia muncul. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Changjo kembali ke halaman belakang Teen Top yang kini sudah terpasang rapi sebuah layar putih besar.

Setelah mereka semua duduk Changjo dan L. Joe saling pandang dan mulai tersenyum misterius dan member Teen Top yakin rencana mereka pasti tidak bagus.

"Emhh kami hanya ingin menonton kisah cinta nyata yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Changjo-ah mainkan!"

Oohhh kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman iblis yang di berikan Changjo dan L. Joe saat film itu mulai berputar dan berbagai macam expresi dari namja-namja yang melihatnya.

Jungkook mengeram kesal sedangkan Jimin sendiri hanya berani mengintip dari balik punggung Chunji. Jin terlihat putus asa Hoseok yang menyerah melihat expresi Jin Taehyung yang melirik Jimin terkejut. Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan expresi blank.

Member Teen Top sendiri terlihat memasang expresi yang sama antara kagum dan terkejut mereka bahkan sampai berdecak kagum melihat film milik L. Joe dan Changjo.

Btw, mereka sedang menonton...

Apa

Apa

Hayyyooooo !

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **mian lagi buat long updatenya dan ini mungkin updatean gw soalnya gw mau hiatus mungkin sampai tahun baru atau mungkin lebih soalnya tugas gw udah tak tertahankan apalagi gw mulai ujian praktek sama uji coba dan mewajibkan gw 12 jam berada di sekolah jadi gw nggak bisa update #bow tapi kalau udah selesai gw bakalan lanjut terus kok ceritanya buat keluarga kelinci before we meet sama finally entar gw triple update setelah hiatus sekian terimakasih maaf juga kalau gw punya banyak salah ucapan apapun itu mianhae #bow see you**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : _**BROKEN !**_ KOOKMIN ft Taehyung aka V

And Lee Chanhee aka Chunji (Teen Top)

Other : All members Teen Top and Bangtan

Genre : Hurt (banyakin dikit biar kerasa pedes) Romancenya dikit di selingi sedikit humor garing

Rated : T inget ini T bukan M kalau nyerempet sih iya

Warn : _**BROKEN**_ yang berarti dalam cerita ini tidak mempersatukan yang namanya dua makhluk bernama Jungkook dan Jimin

Summary

 _Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu_

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _ **Last Chapter**_

Btw, mereka sedang menonton...

1...

2...

3...

4...

Loading...

Mari saya jelaskan !

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang menonton adegan dimana Jimin yang mencium bibir Chunji di sungai Han waktu itu. Chunji sendiri terlihat berwajah datar saat menontonnya. Lalu kedua saat mereka bermain peppero kiss dan Chunji mencium ganas bibir Jimin sampai bibir Jimin membengkak. Lihat saja! L. Joe dengan seenaknya men-zoom adegan mereka sampai terlihat sangat jelas lidah Chunji yang memasuki mulut Jimin dan wajah Jimin yang terlihat pasrah dengan Chunji.

Dan yang terakhir adegan yang baru saja mereka ambil. Adegan di ruang dance beberapa jam yang lalu.

Berawal dari Jimin yang menindih tubuh Chunji yang memeluk tubuhnya lalu Jimin yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chunji lalu menempelkan bibir mereka INGAT ! HANYA MENEMPEL TIDAK LEBIH. Lalu Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tengkuknya di tahan Chunji dan kini mereka kembali berciuman dan Chunji langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Jimin yang berada di bawah tubuh Chunji. Mengalungkan ke dua tangannya pada pinggang Chunji. Sementara Chunji sedikit mengangkat kepala Jimin dengan satu tangannya dan tangan yang lain meraba tubuh bagian lain dari Jimin.

"Chunji Hyung, Jimin-ah ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?" tanya Changjo

"Kami masih dalam masa pendekatan" jawab Chunji santai

"MWO KALIAN PENDEKATAN DAN SUDAH SEPERTI ITU?" teriak semua orang

"Karena Jimin belum siap"

Terlalu santai untuk sebuah jawaban dari hubungan yang terlalu errr berlebihan sepertinya dan mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari semuanya tentu mereka curiga. Hell mereka bilang masa pendekatan tapi ciuman mereka tadi terlihat begitu liar dan menuntut apa itu masih bisa di sebut pendekatan?

"Kami memang bersama"

"MWO?" bahkan Chunji juga ikut ambil suara karena terkejut

"Karna aku sadar ternyata ada orang yang peduli padaku dan aku berharap dia hanya memilikiku" Jimin tersenyum dengan memandang wajah Chunji.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Waktunya member Bangtan pulang dan itu tandanya interogasi bagi Jimin tentang hubungannya dengan para mantannya. Dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah status hubungannya dengan visual Teen Top.

"Jimin-ah!"

"Joe Hyung, waeyo?"

"Gomawo" ucap L. Joe tulus sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin dengan eyesmilenya.

"Eh untuk apa Hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Semuanya. Terutama untuk perasaan Chunji Hyung. Gomawo. Annyeong"

Jimin hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian L. Joe yang kembali masuk ke dalam dormnya.

 **#DormBTS**

Mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Jimin yang duduk di sofa single di tengah-tengah para member Bangtan. Dia tersangkanya untuk saat ini. Tapi tentunya perasaan sakit itu ada tapi bukankah Jimin sudah berjanji pada Chunji untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Baiklah aku berterus terang. Pertama aku dan Jin Hyung"

Jimin melirik ke arah Jin dan Hoseok sementara Hoseok yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami pernah berkencan" tidak ada yang terkejut awal yang bagus. "Lalu aku yang mengakhirinya. Karena aku tau Hoseok Hyung sangat mencintai Jin Hyung dan ku rasa Jin Hyung juga sama lalu aku melepaskannya"

Jin sendiri terlihat pasrah dan tidak protes karena memang itu berawal dari kebodohannya yang berselingkuh dengan Hoseok dan Jimin mengetahuinya.

"Kau dan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi sebenarnya Yoongi juga tau hubungan Jin dan Jimin saat mereka trainee dulu.

"Oh kami juga berakhir dan sekali lagi aku yang mengakhirinya"

"Alasanmu?" tanya Yoongi dia sedang penasaran

"Karena ternyata selama ini namja yang ku kejar sudah milik orang lain bukannya Hyungdeul juga tau itu saat Jungkook menjelaskannya dulu"

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud. Bagimana kau bisa tau mereka berkencan lebih dulu?"

"Aku melihat mereka di ruang dance malam itu. Malam dimana aku mendengarnya dari awal saat mereka bercinta"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya kini tidak ada yang perlu di sesali bukan? Member lain terlihat menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejut apalagi mengetahui alasan Jimin berakhir dengan Jungkook lebih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Dan aku merasa terlalu jahat menyakiti Taehyung terlalu lama jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya"

"Begitu mudahnya kah bagi Park Jimin untuk melepaskan seseorang?" tanya Jungkook dingin

Jimin hanya tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang memandangnya tajam.

"Aku melepaskanmu bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu percayalah bukan karena itu. Aku melepaskanmu karena sadar aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan aku yang bodoh terlalu mencintai makhluk sempurna sepertimu" jawab Jimin diiringi sebuah senyuman

"Kau memang bodoh Park Jimin"

"Ne aku tau. Dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk tidak bodoh untuk ketiga kalinya dan bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin dan Chunji kembali duduk berdua di sungai han menatap langit malam dengan segelas kopi panas. Ini adalah kencan yang pertama bagi mereka sejak meresmikan hubungan mereka. Ingat ! mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing dan mereka baru bisa bertemu sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mereka?"

"Masih baik"

"Aku melihat momentmu masih bertebaran dengan mantanmu" ucap Chunji sinis

"Hey! Itu profesionalitas Hyungie. Ahhh kau cemburu ne?" goda Jimin yang mencolek pipi Chunji

"Ani. Hanya kenapa momentmu terlihat lebih banyak dari kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya eoh?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa itu sama saja" elak Jimin "Emmmhh tapi momentmu dengan L. Joe Hyung juga tidak kalah eoh?"

"Tidak semesra dan menjerumus sepertimu" cibir Chunji

"Hyungie cemburu ne?"

"ANI"

"CEMBURU"

"ANI"

"CEMBURU"

"IYA AKU CEMBURU PARK JIMIN"

"Hahahahah... kau lucu hyungie" Jimin terus tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya karena terlalu keras tertawa

"Itu karena PARK JIMIN HANYA MILIK LEE CHANHEE"Chunji menarik dagu Jimin dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka

"Jangan Hyungie.."

Jimin sedikit menjauhkan wajah Chunji dari wajahnya dia terlalu malu sekarang saat Chunji menelfonnya tadi untuk mengajaknya kencan Jimin harus bolak-balik kamar mandi karena terlalu gugup.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin seperti ini dulu"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chunji menyamankan posisinya dengan kekasihnya sementara Chunji hanya tersenyum menikmati moment mereka yang jarang sekali bisa membuat mereka seperti ini.

"Hyungie aku merindukanmu" lirih Jimin

"Aku tau itu. Kau tidak ingin menciumku?"

"Ani. Aku takut Hyungdeul terutama L. Joe Hyung memvideo kita lagi"

"Mereka sudah tidur saat aku berangkat. Kurasa mereka kelelahan"

"Seharusnya Hyungie juga istirahat"

"Aku terlalu merindukan kucing kecilku"

Chunji menatap Jimin lembut sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum Chunji mendekatkan wajahnya Jimin yang mengerti juga ikut memejamkan matanya dan mereka mulai melakukan ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang mereka rasakan.

Pada akhirnya Jimin tidak perlu lagi berkorban tidak perlu juga merasakan sakit Cuma sedikit cemburu melihat kemesraan member lain di dorm mereka mengingatkan Jimin pada kekasihnya yang walaupun cuek dan dingin dan agak tidak normal memiliki sisi yang romantis dan terutama dia yang mampu membuat Jimin bangkit dan terus melangkah ke depan.

Ehmmmm...

Benarkah tidak ada yang tau mereka berciuman? Sebenarnya kelima member Teen Top sudah bersiap dengan masing-masing kamera di tangan mereka dan mereka tentu saja sudah merekam semua adegannya.

 **END**

Alasan gw pake mereka bukan karena gw Angels (itu juga sih) soalnya waktu di mubank pas mereka comeback bareng itu kok ngeliatnya si Jimin itu lebih flexible ke Teen Top di banding sama member lain. Terus dulu waktu di twitter gw pernah baca kalau J-Hope itu pingin deket sama band lain dan Teen Top masuk ke dalam listnya. Terus lagi di ISAC ada sebuah foto dimana Jimin mau lari dan di deketnya ada Chunji duduk masang wajah galau pula. Terus lagi waktu masih di ISAC ada KookMin moment nah di depannya itu kok ada Chunji itu emang Teen Top sama Bangtan deketan atau gimana gw kagak ngarti yg jelas di antara member BTS yang keliatan flexible itu Jimin. Apalagi waktu ngeliat ke abnormalan Teen Top terutama leadernya di atas panggung Jimin Cuma senyum dia seakan malu gitu ngelirik ke arah Teen Top nah Chunjinya sendiri bukannya ngelirik dia mah jelas-jelas noleh ke member Bangtan.

HUUWWWAAAAA! akun gw kagak bisa buat ngebuka repiew adakah yg senasib apa cuma punya w aja yg error?


End file.
